Embodiments of the invention relate generally to brush seals and, more particularly, to a rotating brush seal attached to a rotating component wherein the bristles of the brush seal are angled axially, more than circumferentially.
Known brush seals are typically mounted or attached to a stationary component of a turbomachine, where only the flexible bristle tips of the brush seal engage a rotating component during operation of the turbomachine to form a dynamic seal. Known brush seals also typically include bristles that are angled circumferentially with respect to the rotating component.